


Emergency, Everlasting Communication by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: TOS AU
Genre: M/M, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A vital moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Quote on Pinterest.
> 
> A moment on the Bridge, before another kind of destiny might reveal that it is awaiting lovers, Jim and Spock. Link to fic on the KS Automated Archive, as are most of my posts here..!

* Inspired by a quote found via Pinterest

Emergency, Everlasting Communication

Jim walked over to Spock, and dared to touch his face while they were on the bridge. He needed to touch Spock; needed to tell him, deep inside, through their Bond; which was, on some levels, ever-present; “Let me go, Spock. He’s asking to meet with me, and you and I both know, I have to go. This is the day we promised that we wouldn’t let dissuade us from having our wonderful relationship. I love you, Spock, until the last star is in the skies; far beyond that star, and way beyond that moment…” Jim surrounded Spock with his love, from within the Bond, and he felt Spock’s love surround him.

“You are the last star in my sky…” Spock found himself admitting, and immediately chastised himself, in case his admission made things even more horrendous for Jim.

“And I will never leave you… No matter what happens; I’ll support you through your life, and I will always feel your love, from afar, or wherever I am, and you are – no matter what choices you have to make; I know that, regardless of them, you love me.” Jim promised. “Remember that, always.”

Jim held Spock for a fraction of a moment more, and Spock held Jim, equally, for that precious time.

Then, Jim had to break away. He walked, boldly, to the turbo-lift, and began his journey to the Transporter Room, and whatever awaited him there-after.

Spock did not look back. He could not, yet, and, he realised; he was praying that he would not have to; that Jim, his T’hy’la and Ashaya, the only, the last, and most profound, star in his sky, would be coming home to him; forever to stay.

The End..?

10.7.16


End file.
